Beauty And The Beast
by belkisaris
Summary: When Frederick has everything in the world and is an asshole. Would he change his ways? Or would he be made to?
1. One

I sat down stretching my arms looking around. I couldn't help my self from smiling. Life is perfect.

"Anne!" She came in right after I called, tea in her hands. I glared at her and stood up. I was naked from last night latest conquest. She blushed and looked down. Putting the tea on the commode, and arranging it the way I like it. "Did you get lost today coming to my room?" She shook her head still looking down.

"No master."

"Haven't I told you I want my tea in my room before I wake up?" She flinch and kept looking down.

"Yes master you have."

"Then what happened?" I was being an asshole. I knew it, but if I let her slide she would think of me as weak.

"Master Frederick asked me for his breakfast." Of course my father.

"Now I'm confuse." I said sarcastically. "Who do you work for?" I paused to glared at her, she wouldn't meet my eyes, like she was suppose to. "Who slave are you?"

"Yours, but your father."

"Excuse me?" I interrupted her.

"Master Frederick asked me to tend to him as well as yours… His slave got hurt."

"I see. Did you asked me?" She shook her head knowing what was coming to her. I walked to the commode, picking up the tea and slurping from it then smiled at her. "Guards." She whimpered, but remained quiet. Three guards came to my room at once. "Ten." I put a robe and walked out, as the guards grabbed her and took her away. I walked straight to my fathers room and open the door with too much force. "Who the hell do you think you are to use my slave as you please?" I turned to the bed figuring he was still sleeping. He was far from sleeping. He was having sex with our servant. I stared at them crossing my arms around my chest. The girl only looked back at me as my father kept his rhythm. "Leave us." She stared at me like I was stupid. I walked to my father and got closer. "A word father." He sigh really frustrated got off the girl and put a robe that was hanging on the side to glared at me. The girl got up and scurried out of the room, looking relieve.

"This better be important son."

"I would say it is." I glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are taking my slave? Cant you buy one?"

"Yes. I was going to this afternoon." He walked to his commode and drank his coffee. Which of course piss me off. "But I needed a breakfast meal."

"When did you tell Anne?"

"This morning." He said taking a bite of his bread.

"When did yours got sick?"

"Last night."

"Couldn't you let me know. I had to get my whip." He shrugged finishing his coffee.

"She should of told you."

"You told her this morning!" He chuckled putting the cup on the night stand.

"If she was a good slave, she should of have been brewing your tea." I sigh irritated.

"Where is your slave."

"I disposed of her." I hide my horror.

"You sold her?"  
"No, no one would buy a sick slave. I send to get her stone." I put my head high.

"You do know, she would of recover right?" He shrugged.

"How dare she, get sick."

"Urgh." I walked out of the room towards mine. I needed to go and ride my horses, no wonder I was such an asshole. I was the son of a tyrant. I went back to my room and got dressed and walked out to the stable and mounted my horse. As I was about to take off, they just finished with Anne. She was almost dragging her self to the slave cottage. I hit the horse once, and he took off running. Ah the fresh air. I closed my eyes letting it hit my head. When I go back. I would have sex with Anne and forget she was a person. I grinned at the though. Hours later I went back to the house, giving my horse to one of the male slave so he can clean him up. Once in my room, I got naked throwing the clothes to the floor. I was walking to the bathroom, when I notice lunch was served on my bed, still steaming. Oh that's why I loved her. I grinned getting in the bath. Anne was there waiting head looking to the floor. Once I got on the tub she started rubbing my body with a wet cloths. My body reacting to her touch. I smirk. Once she was done, she dropped the cloth in a bucket and was about to walk out, to wait in my room no doubt. I grabbed her hand. "Wait in my bed naked." She nodded once and waited for me to let go. I did. I took my time in the tub, the room would be cold making her nipples hard, which was what I wanted. I almost felt asleep on the tub, the water turning cold, so I got out and dried my self, then threw the towel on the floor and walked out. She was laying down on the bed naked, she looked cold. I turned on the candles warming the room now, no need of me to suffer to. The food was on one side of the bed and a cigar on the other one. "Good job." I said approvingly as I got on the bed getting on top of her. And began pounding her. Of course she grunted, but tried to hide it, it would hurt her, as she wasn't wet, but she didn't showed her pain. As I went faster I stared at her face. It was blank, emotionless, dead. I got mad and got of her roughly making her let out a soft cry of pain. "Turn over." She did quickly. I went from behind, but put it in her ass. She bit her lips holding on a cry. Her back was raw from the early whip. I put my hands on it as I rocked making her cry. I smiled. After half an hour I collapsed besides her and sigh extending my hands. She got out of the bed almost falling and lighted the cigar giving it to me. I took it and put it on my mouth. "Your excuse." She took her clothes and walked out quickly tears falling down her cheek. I smiled. Life is good. I finished my cigar falling asleep.

"Master?" I opened my eyes and glared at her.

"What?" She looked down.

"Is master going to finish his lunch." I turned my head to it. It was cold.

"Is cold." She walked to it quickly and pick it up and walked out. Ten minutes later she came it with it, and it was steaming again. I sat down as she walked to the side and started putting it on the nigh stand. "Feed me." she nodded, putting it on the bed getting close to me, and she started feeding me. Once the food was done she started cleaning up. "What is your last name Anne?"

"Weber Sir."

"You got family?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

"They got sold differently."

"Shame." I laid back on the bed and move my hand dismissingly. "Your dismissingly." She pick up the stray and walked out. The day after that went boring. I went to my study to read and felt asleep there.

Life was good.

Writers Note: This is suppose to start in the 1600s but my english stinks, so writting it in that speach, would be worse, hope you guys enjoy and R&R


	2. Two

The next day my tea was where it was suppose to be. I grinned as I sat on my bed drinking from it. Anne entered the room with clothes in her hands and walked straight to the bathroom without looking at me. I smirk.

"Anne?" She stopped by the door looking at the floor. "Sleep well?"

"Yes Master." There was a hint of anger in her answer but she hid it well.

"Good. I need you to go with me to the market, tea is running out and well I need more food. I might need a new slave." She looked at me but realized what she was doing and looked back down. "Yes a new slave. Don't want you to get sick, and end up getting my father getting rid of you." She nodded and walked out of the room. I went to the bathroom and got on the tub waiting for Anne, she came back fast and with a change of clothes. She started rubbing my skin with the cloths. I relaxed closing my eyes. We went to the market, we did bought food, but I didn't bought a new slave, they were too old, and washed out and I wasn't a charity case. Once at the manor I gave her the bags and went to my horses. I got on one of my horses and went to visit one of the girls I "escorted" I wasn't one female guy, but that didn't mean I didn't have needs, but girls here if you didn't marry them, you didn't get the cookie. Thank goodness for slaves. I got out of my horse as one of the girls slave took care of the horse. I walked to her and did a bow. And kissed her hand. "Dear Elizabeth." She smiled one of her grisliest smile, and did curtsy.

"Oh Frederick you came!" I took her arm and we walked to her house. I sat down and she sat down next to me. "Want something to drink?"

"Something with alcohol." She grin and clap. Seconds later a slave walked in looking at the floor.

"One of our best alcohol." He nodded and disappear bringing the alcohol fast and serving it to us. "So something special to ask me?" I chuckle. No.

"So, something to give me?"

"Maybe if you were my husband."

"You would have to be comfortable with me having some "special time" with our slaves." She stared at me in shock.

"Wouldn't I be enough?"

"No. I got some special request."

"I can do them." She stood up, and got close to me.

"Well to be honest. Marriage is not for me, but-" I got close to her with a smirk. "That doesn't mean, we cant have fun."

"But I need to stay virg-" I kissed her laying her down on the furniture. I got my way with her. Well I wasn't surprise, she wasn't the first one I got to agree. After it, she was playing with my hair. I smiled and got up getting dress. "So will I see you tomorrow?"

"You know what. I need another girl to see, but you could come over and I'll let you know if I need your services." I wink at her as I finished dressing up I turned to leave, but she stood up grabbing my arm.

"I'll tell my dad and he'll make you marry me." I chuckle grabbing my arm back and turning to laugh at her. I grabbed her by the neck.

"Then I'll kill your whole family and make you the first white slave." I cover my mouth with my free hand. "Sorry. The first SEX slave. And believe me YOU wont enjoy it like today. Lets just call it quits and be friends."

"You're a monster." I laughed.

"Nope, just a guy who likes freedom, and you're a whore, who's going to keep her mouth shut. Hell you can pretend to be virgin, get an idiot, marry him fast and raise a family." I threw her towards the furniture. "But that isn't me sweet heart. I'm here to have fun until I'm at least 40." I blew a kiss to her and walked out getting in my horse. If I keep it up, I might sleep with all the girls in town, which to be honest seem like a challenge I wanted to do, and for the next couple of months I did, some of them ended pregnant and took care of the problem before any one ever notice, some died in the process, but some how it didn't affected me. I just go flowers from the families and my sorry. They bought it. I was on bed smoking and thinking of the next girl which I couldn't think of one I hadn't sleep with. When Anne came in to bring me my tea. I don't know why, maybe it was because of all the sex I was having with the girls… I still slept will her… I was a sex machine… I shook my head she looked fat, not only fat but it was like all of it just went to her belly. She put the tea and was scurrying down to the door.

"Anne?" She played with her hands nervously.

"Yes M-M-Master."

"Take off your clothes." She gulped.

"Does Master wants sex?" I stood up getting angry at her.

"Since when do you question me? Take. Off. YOUR. Clothes!" She wince and kept looking at the floor. I elevated my hand to slap her.

"Please don't."

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant…" She whimper

"You been sleeping around?" I grabbed her by the arms and pulled her closer, hurting her in the process.

"The baby is yours Master." I laughed throwing her at the floor hard. She grunted but didn't get up.

"Are you insane? Don't you know the rules?" She nodded as tears felt down.

"I'll take any punishment. I'm going to say I- I slept around-"

"What if the baby turns out tan or worse! White!" She wince looking down.

"You're not-"

"Guards!" She got on her knees and walked towards me grabbing my legs.

"Please Sire. I love my baby." The guards came at once and pulled her up.

"Whip her from all sides until blood comes out under her." She gasped in horror. Hell even the guards stared at me in disbelieve. "Do I need to repeat my self?" They got out with trashing Anne. I heard her screams even from my room. I winced. Maybe I-

"Sire is done." I sigh and walked to the bloody room where she was laying on the floor crying.

"I would Expect-" She stood up, looking almost as if she was floating, tears running down her cheeks.

"I took everything from you, the beating, the rape, the insults, but killing my baby was the last straw." Her glared was frightening. "You shall lose all your charms. I'll let you keep your money, for who could ever love a beast. A monster?"

"Anne what-" She elevated her hands and pointed one towards me. "By the light of the moon and our piercing howls, you shall further transformed into cunning beast. From the circle of life to the evolution of Man, you shall be reawakened as one with the land. And you shall live forever until true love finds you and the words I. Love. You escapes from her lips, if not pain an sorrow shall followed you until the end of times." I felt to my knees feeling weak, she did as well and continued crying. I ran back to my room. I was scared and kept repeating she was crazy, she was crazy… But then the day ended and I stared out my window towards a full moon. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in my stomach making me fall to the floor in fours. My clothes suddenly didn't fit me I grunted as hair spread out of my body. I yelp in horror as Anne's words repeated over and over in my head. Until all my clothes were shred on the floor and I was a hideous wolf. I ran to my door and close it with my paw. And howled. Apparently that's how I would cry now.


	3. Three

I woke up the next day human.

"Oh thank god." I sigh relieve and got up frowning. I was sleeping in the floor, and when I looked closely there were some broken furniture. Anne entered just in time with tea in hands. I step away from her making her chuckle.

"Tea Sire?"

"What did you do to me last night?" She smirk.

"I just got your true nature out in the open. You were ugly in the inside so I made you ugly on the outside." I ran to the mirror scared. I looked the same. I sigh relieve but then the image got distorted, I looked the same but it was like she just said there was something ugly about me as if you could read right into my soul. I punch the mirror breaking it. "Don't worry to the male sex you would still look the same, is just the girls. No more free sex." I turned to glared at her.

"I can still buy slaves and sleep with them? I cant still make you pay for this-"

"Do you really want to go down this road with a witch?" I glared at her, she smirk.

"I think I do." Her smirk falter a little bit. "Undress." She glared. "And get on the bed on your back."

"You know sire. I haven't taken your wealth too." I paused to glared at her. "OH yes, I can do that too. I just figured being a beast was punishment enough."

"I'll take my chances." She glared and elevated her hands. I ran to her, and thanks to her now well curse, I was fast I grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the bed hard. She hit the bed board hard. I could see she was dizzy. "Now undress." She whimpered and did. I took all my anger and frustration in her hurting her. Thanks to the beast inside of me. She had scratch and was bleeding after I was done. I smirk, and laid back. "Bring lunch." She turned and stumble out of the bed.  
"You hurt me from the last time, a man on the day a beast at night, now you shall lose all your luck along charm until love finds you if not leave for all eternity like a slave to poverty." She walked down, and I felt down out of bed and on my knees. When my father busted in.

"Frederick!" He paused staring at me at the floor. He frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Yes father, what's wrong?"

"Louis ran out taking most of the family's fortune." I stood up slowly and stared at my dad. I just cursed us all. Because I wouldn't listen.

"I will fix this dad." I started walking out of the room and he grabbed my arm.

"Son, there is talk about the pope freeing the slaves in all Germany…" I gulped.

"I'll be right back." I stormed out towards Anne's room, she was laying on her bed cleaning her wounds with a wet cloth. "Can I have a word with you?"

"You may."

"Please don't punish my family too." she looked up to smirk at me.

"Since when do you care about your family?"

"I always cared about my family is-"

"Ah." She interrupted me. "Is people you don't care about." I nodded.

"Fine. I'll give your wealth back to your father, but if you as touch that money- It I'll be right back out." I nodded. "You should move."

"What? No! Germany is my home."

"Yes, but well since you cant touch your father's wealth, you have to pick up after your self and well that would mean I'm-"

"No I bought you with my own money."

"You really want to do this." I shook my head and went to the door.

"Fine. I'm moving out of the manor to live like a commoner, but I'm not moving out."

"You'll change your mind, once you find your not as lucky as before." Someone busted thru the door as in command Elizabeth father came in.

"You bastard!" He punched me in the face making me fall back to a wall, he came towards me fast and grabbed my by the shirt pulling me up. "Your going to marry my daughter and give her the life she deserve."

"Yeah, I'll do that, but I'm living as a commoner. That mean lower than even your family." He glared.

"Yeah, my father's partner ran away with half our wealth." He let go of me, making me fall to the floor.

"I though those were rumors…." He started to walk out but stopped at the door. "I'm not the only father who though about breaking your face and making you marry their daughter… some of them ARE commoner's." He walked out, and Anne started laughing.

"So are you going to listen to me?" I glared at her, but then did something that shock her. I got on my knees.

"Please. I beg you. Take the curse away."

"Only love will free you."

"No one will ever love a beast! Hell they didn't love me when I was rich, powerful, and good looking. They are not-"

"Go to America." I stared at her in horror.

"You'll be treated better…" I walked out of her bedroom towards my room, and started packing.

Life was NOT good.

I didn't even say goodbye to my father. I just got on the first ship to the Americas and hide on the cargo part. With no money and turning into a beast as soon it was night. It was my only choice.

Three Months Later.

I was hungry, not that I didn't eat… but eating raw rats wasn't enough. I looked truly like a beast now. I was fifthly, hungry, and angry. My father would of think of me dead by now… Once the ship stop I sneaked out and looked around, I didn't know where I was, so I walked with trying to find where I was. I saw a something that looked promising.

Welcome to Cedar Point. Sandusky Ohio.

So I was in the United states, Ohio. I didn't know how long I walked but finally I passed out. I woke up in a bed with a white girl cleaning my forehead.

"Hello."

"Hello." She smiled sweetly.

"We though you were a slave running away from his master." I smiled a little bit.

"Well I'm not a slave, but I was running away… I need work." I looked away. "But I'm German."

"We have some under the table job for you." she smiled. "You should rest, you can stay here, until you can afford to pay for your own rent which would be when you get your green card."

"That would be lovely." Then something came up to me. "How many people sleep here at night?" She stared at me a little confuse.

"A lot of slaves…"

"I might need disappeared at night, but I'll come back." She stared. "Shy person." She nodded.

"That'll be ok." So it began.


	4. Four

100 Years later.

I got my green card, I found a job. I rented a house. I bought a car, and invested in company no body trusted.  
100 years later?  
I had my own company. I was rich. I live in a mansion. The slaves were free, there were some racist against them but they were free. But not completely free. We were still high and mighty above them. I sigh as I drank hot chocolate on my porch. I remembered the day that black- I shook my head. She must be really old by now, or better yet dead. And me. I looked exactly the same, just different clothing. When I notice someone watching up from the balcony. I stood up and got closer trying to get who it was.  
It was a girl.  
She look angry.

"Can I help you?" Like I would…

"I see you haven't change a bit." I stiffened. I tried to insult her, shoot her, but all I did was stare. She looked change. Presentable, didn't look like she was rich, but that she had money to buy decent clothes. She grin. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I came to see if you were falling in love."

"I will never-" She grin.

"I see you got your wealth again. Without your parents help."

"I'm an orphan."

"Your not angry at your parents are you?" I shrugged.

"So you didn't even try to let someone in?"

"Why would I?"

"Hmmmm" She got close to me. Studying me. "You got a week to fall in love-"

"Save it." I interrupted her. "I'm not interested." She grinned walking away. I had a really bad feeling. So I got a few investments. I hired someone I promoted my best worker into being my financial manager, the only one who would be aloud to speak to me. Then open a company and put him in charged, he would respond to me, and follow my instruction. Then made sure my investment proper. They did. In a week I was twice as rich. Anne came by really early the second week.

"So?" I just glared at her. "Your not understanding my curse. You need to purify your soul and better your self."

"My parents were worse… You never curse them!"

"They didn't kill my child!"

"You knew the rules."

"You could have had send me away, until I had the child then bring me back… it has been done before." she look almost like she was going to cry.

"I would of have to buy a new slave."

"You cheap bastard!"

"It wasn't my money, my parents would of ask then." I grabbed her by both her arms and pulled her closer. "But I should of done the kind thing. I should of send you away, when my parents found out, about-"

"You truly want them in your shoes?"

"No." I said thru gritted teeth. "But I'm ok, with the curse…"

"I can see that… so a beast I created a beast you embraced. Now you shall look like the beast your hide at night all the time, but you shall turn only half giving you the ability to talk. If you find love, love will set you free of your curse and life like you should have been long before, as a human." I felt to my knees feeling hair coming out of my body. Teeth miss shaping in my mouth. I was suddenly too big for my clothes. She turned to walk away.

"Anne." I moaned. My voice sounded off. Awful. She stopped, then turned.

"Yes?"

"No one will love me like this…"

"Then you might start to learn how to leave like a beast." She got a little closer. "I gave you a chance, you wasted making your self rich, then I gave you a week-"

"I tried before! They saw my true self! They were disgusted! That's why I gave up." I cover my self.

"That's because you never changed. You were just trying to get your self out of the curse."

"Please I-"

"Save it! Find love, and she would send you free." I stood up slowly as she walked out, and went to my room, to see how I looked. Once I was in front of the mirror. I closed my eyes after seeing my reflection and punch the mirror breaking it and hurting my hand in the process. I felt to my knees and knew I was going to spend the rest of my life lock up as a true beast.

Because who could truly love a best?

Writer's note: It might looked like I'm skipping thru his life fast. I'm not, is just a little understanding of what Frederick went thru before meeting the girl of his dreams. R&R


	5. Deep as the Sea

I didn't go out, I just spend days, or maybe was weeks, months? I didn't let my business go to waste. Marcus, was doing great. He earned my trust.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.

"What?"

"Sir I got the reports for the week."

"Slide it thru the door." A Pause. I sigh and open the door. "What?" He took a step back, but didn't look surprise about my appearance he was use to it. I hated the way he was looking at me. Those were pity eyes.

"Your investment double. I hired more people in our factory." He kept on and on, but I didn't really paid attention. I could smell fear and nervousness. "I been working really hard-"

"What do you want?" He flinch.

"My wife-" He paused and took a big breath. "I was wondering if I could have a raise." I stared at him. "I-I-I would like to take a vacation with her. It would be only for a week-" I walked away and went to my drawer. I heard him sigh. Although I'm pretty sure, he didn't wanted me to hear. I took enough money to life well for two weeks and put it in an envelope. I walked back to his sad figured and gave him the envelope. He looked in shock, about to cry.

"Am I fire? Sir, I'll swear I'll never ask again. I was-"

"That's for your two weeks vacation. Tell me where you would like to go, and I'll pay the transportation or the plane tickets. And about the raise. I'll give it to you when your back."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He looked like he was about to cry. I just nodded. He left. I went back to my bed and closed my eyes.

20 Years Later

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"What?"

"Sir?" Marcus looked a little older, which made me a little sad. A couple years more, I would lose my most trusted worker.

"I just came to ask for tomorrow off." I frowned. "My son is going to be born." I smiled.

"Sure." I grabbed an envelope I had prepared. And gave it to him. He didn't wanted to take it.

"I-"

"Save it. You needed for the new baby."

"But you already pay me-"

"I wont take no, as an answer." He took the envelope.

"Sir. I would like to train my son into serving you. He will have a nice future working for you." I turned to look to the window. That would be perfect. That would mean he would get use to my hideous appearance and-

"Are you sure?" He nodded. Then left.

20 Years later.

"Sir." I turned to look at the image of Marcus.

"Yes?"

"My-" He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "My father is dying…"

"What? Why?" I stared.

"He's really sick…"

"Take me to him." He stared in disbelieve."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Just let me get dressed." I got dressed as fast as I could, got a hat, and a cape and follow Marcus Jr. The house they live was nice looking, but I wasn't surprised. I make sure they were happy with me. I went to Marcus room. He looked bad. I sigh. I would never die. I would life off centuries without love-

"Sire." He smiled. I came closer.

"Oh Marcus. Let me get you into a hospital, maybe-" He shook his head.

"It's my time." I just nodded. "But I wanted to see you, I cant go until I know you'll take care of my son, and his family. Whenever he has one." I took his hands on mine.

"You have my words. Your son, and his family shall live well." He nodded.

"They will work for you, just like me. And you will not have complains." I smiled…

And so on, and on. And on years passed by again. I couldn't take another decade of dying worker, promises, and pain. I felt lonely. The worse part was seeing them find love, me giving them money, blessing them. Seeing their kids doing the same thing. I couldn't do it. The witch would be probably dead by now. My parents were long gone, by now. I put on my coat and walked out. Giving the day off to Marcus great, great, great, great…. I went to a bridge near by looking down at the water. Knowing damn well if I jumped all I would have is broken bones for a second, then have to swim back to the city. Bullets wont do anything either. Hell neither bullets worked… I sigh and was turning to go back home when I heard it.

"Let me go!" It sounded like a women in trouble. I kept going. "Please someone help!" I sigh and turned walking straight to the voice. There was a really large group of people surrounding something in the middle. I stared. One of them grabbed what looked like a doll and threw it against the wall hard. Another one grabbed her and ripped her shirt admiring her breast.

"Hmmm. I would love tasting those." He got close as to prove his point.

"Stay away from me." She said thru gritted teeth. Sounding really weak. They all laugh.

"Oh honey-"

"I wouldn't touch the lady if I were you guys." They all stiffened turning my way. But relaxed as they notice I was just one. They couldn't see me. It was an alley and it was dark.

"What are you her boyfriend?"

"Well if that means you'll let her go. Then yes, I am her boyfriend." I said sarcastically. They all laughed.

"Well then, you'll have her same fate. We'll have our ways with you-"  
What a bunch of sick bastards! But as they came at me. I took them easily. I snap one in two as if he was a twig. I threw the other one to the other side of the wall breaking all his bones. One came at me with a knife, I took the same knife and stick it in his neck. And so on and on. Then someone touched my back I turned with a big growled. It was the girl. Big blue eyes stared at me. It was as if I was staring at the sea. I straighten down and tried to looked less intimidating.

"I'm sorry." She passed out. I catches her before she hit the floor. I took her to my house and laid her in my bed… then went to my study. In all the centuries I lived I never seen someone soo beautiful. I shook my head. She was off limit's.

Writer's Note: Yay! he finally met her! R&R


	6. Monster

"Hello? Sir? I'm hungry…" I woke up and sat down automatically. I looked around and I was alone at my study. I must of fallen asleep.

"I'll be there in a minute." She yelp. I smiled at her little jump. I got cleaned and put on my best clothes, and a cape and got out. She was in the kitchen sitting down on the table looking around.

"What were you doing in that alley so late?" I said curiously. She jumped and turned my way. I walked purposely so my back was to her.

"I- I had some night classes and I heard it was a short cut."

"I see." I grabbed the little bell and rang. A servant came. "Breakfast. Now." He nodded and disappear.

"I can make it my self… or I could go, if you tell me how-"

"That's why they are here. If you want to leave." I walked to one of my cabinets and grabbed one of my maps and threw it at the table making sure she didn't saw my face. "That's the way." A small pause.

"I don't understand it."

"Tough."

"Actually I wasn't completely honest…" I smirk, but didn't turned. She seem like she was hiding something. "I witness them raping and killing my roommate, when I ran to get the police they grabbed me and took me to that alley… they wanted to do the same." She paused for a second… "I cant go out those street…they'll make it worse now that you save me… I was wondering if I could stay." I turned putting the cap down so she could see my monstrous face.

"What do I look like? Your body guard?" She gasped and stared at my face. "I guess you change your mind."

"No! please… I'll pull my weight around…"

"I got servants. What about your family?"  
"I'm an orphan." Her eyes watered.

"Fine you can stay. Can you be my reader?"

"Reader?" She frowned. "Cant you read?"

"Does it matter?" I almost growled at her.

"No." She whispered. "I could teach you."

"I can read fine." I glared at her. "I figured that's how you can pull your weight around." She nodded. "The reading will be every day from 5 to 6. The rest of the day. You can do whatever. Ask the servants whenever you want breakfast, lunch, dinner, snack, drink, alcoholic drinks etc."

"I can make my own." I used my speed and appeared in front of her.

"You'll use the servants! If I see you in the kitchen making stuff. I'll throw you at the streets."

"I don't want to bother them."

"That's why they are here! They do need work."

"You use them!" I growled. She whimper.

"Are you going to break my rules already?"

"No. I'll respect them." She glared. As if he was called. Fabrisio came with a tray. He put it in front of her. She started eating hungrily. He was a great chef. I smirk, and walked away towards the patio. I walked until I was in my favorite river I stared at the water. The blue of the water remind me of the girls eyes. As I looked at the water she stared back with a glared.  
Don't even think about falling for me. You hideous beast. I sat on a bench in front of the water. She was right. Probably that girl had a boyfriend… But why hadn't she ran to him? I saw her walking my way. She was blushing. "Mind the company?"

"Why do you want to stay with me?" She shrugged. "The house got a lot of interesting things. There's even a beach out back." Her eyes light up.

"Really?" I nodded. She turned to walk that way, curiosity all over.

"I'll send a servant for your stuff. What's your jean, dress size?" She gave me a list, and I gave it to Marcus the 5th. I stared as she walked away. "One more thing?" She stopped staring at me. "What's your name?"

"Bella." What a cliché. "And you?"

"Just call me beast or monster." She raise an eyebrow. "You can go now." She sigh and walked away, towards the beach.


	7. Hope

"Beast?" I stopped looking at the water, to look at her.

"Yes?"

"It's 5 o clock." I turned and walked towards the water.

"Start." I said almost in a growled.

"Start what?" She said with a cute smiled.

"The reading." I said still watching the water as I heard her sitting down.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I frowned and turned to look at her.

"Not really." She glared.

"In America we say please." I glared at her and let escape a small growled. She smiled and looked at the book. The book she started reading. She looked relaxed like she was happy for the first time I stared at her. Studied her features. Her dark brown hair felt down to her waist in beautiful curls. Her blue eyes read the book really focused on the story. Her curve were perfectly shape, and her lips were pink and plump.

"Tell me about you." I gulped looking at the water again embarrassed. "If you like."

"My parents died when I was 5 years old, I had a brother but they adopted him and never knew about him anymore. I been jumping from foster home, to foster home until I could get into college… I been doing good too. And the rest you know."

"How about you?"

"I-" I sigh. "I was born like this."

"So your saying you don't have a past?"

"NO." She nodded. She smiled and stared at me making me feel self conscious. "What?" I growled and got closer to her. She started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You." I stared probably looking stupid.

"I'm not scary?"

"At first yes, but I can see thru your pretense."

"Pretense?" I said again, almost in a growl.

"Yes." She stood up getting closer to me. "Pretense. You want to scare me so I keep my distance… but deep down. You're a sweet, caring man."

"Man?!" I said in disbelieve. "Have you looked at me?"

"Yes, all men's are beast. What make you so different?"

"I don't know." I showed her my hands, which looked more animal, than humans.

"That's nothing." I sigh and put on my cape walking away. She followed me. "Who did this to you?"

"Don't!"

"Don't what?" I turned abruptly getting really close to her face.

"Don't ask questions that doesn't concern you." She glared. And threw the book at my face. I catch it before it hit my face.

"You're a jerk. I been trying to be your friend, and all you have been is rude."

"I don't want a friend."

"Then why do you have me here?" She glared and got so closed we were face to face. She didn't looked disgusted. Just angry.

"First of because you cant defend you self, second you BEG me, third I needed a reader." She looked embarrassed and hurt.

"FINE. I'll leave." She turned and started to walk away. I grabbed her arm hard.

"Your leaving." Me…

"You don't want me here… and-" She looked down. "I guess I'll deal. You are right about something. IS not your problem."

"I'm sorry." She stared at me in disbelieve. "I know I been rude… I don't know any other way." She smiled.

"I can be patient." I glared.

"I guess I'll try to behave. Too." She giggle. I let go of her arm and walked away… The girl was getting to me… I took a long bath, then let Marcus whatever groom me.

"You like the girl."

"I don't know what your talking about." He chuckle.

"We are not stupid… And she can break the spell." I looked at the mirror.

"It's just not possible." He smirk.

"Maybe you should try to get to her."

"Maybe…" I looked at the magical mirror that showed me, my old appearance. "But she deserves better." I closed the drawer sharply.

"Let HER decide. Sir." I went to bed dreaming of Bella.


	8. The Beach

Things were getting easier with Bella I stopped trying to pushed her away and tried to get to her as well. She started reading to me three times a day, telling me she was getting bored at the big house. I woke up too early for breakfast or even her morning reading she was still sleeping. So I went to my lake with one of her book and started reading her recent story. It was a love story too. And the main characters were finally staying together after a lot of problems.

"Coffee?" I closed the book and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing up so early?" She smile. Some times I'm up this early.

"Ah." She handed me a cup while sipping from another one. I took the cup and drank from it. "Thank you."

"I'm bore." That made me smile.

"Anything you want to do?"

"You tell me." She smiled.

"Put on your swim suit." She stared.

"I'm taking you to my private beach." She nodded and walked away. 20 minutes she came on a two piece bathing suit. I stared then clear my throat standing up. "Ok, follow me." It didn't took that long to walk to the beach. Once we arrive I heard her gasp.

"Wow. This place is so beautiful." She walked into the water and started playing with it giggling. I got closer to her, but not close enough to get wet. "Get in."

"I'm good." She walked up to me, grabbed my hand and took me to the water. I could of shook her hand off, but I was afraid of hurting her. Once by the water, she splashed me with it. I glared at her, and she kept doing it. "Stop." She laughed and jumped on me cashing me off guard so I felt back to the water, she on top of me. She looked so beautiful. Wet and looking down at me.

"Why the water is so warm, this early?"

"Is not a natural beach. I made it."

"How?"

"Long time ago." She nodded but didn't move as a normal person would. I stared at her. Mesmerized by her beauty. "Are you happy here?" She stared at me for a second.

"Yes."

"Why?" I said in a whisper.

"You look like a monster, but your far away from a monster. I- been talking with the servants… Yes they work for you, but you take care of them and their family. You took me in-"

"I did it because you were beautiful. If you were ugly-"

"I don't believe that." She smiled. "You followed the screams without knowing who they came from." I stared. "You see your self as a monster… but the real monster are out there… disguised in a pretty face." She caressed my face making me feel warm. I stood up picking her up, then letting her go.

"You're a kind girl. You don't know how I was.. How old I am."

"How old are you?"

"Three thousand years old." She laughed. I just stared at her.

"OMG."

"That's just one of the things that makes me a monster."

"So you cant have romance?" I smiled.

"What makes you say that?"  
"You would see the girl growing old and dying…"

"I'm not a vampire…"

"So?"

"It's complicated." She nodded.

"Fine what else." I turned and started walking away.

"Don't go. I'll stop." I stop, but didn't look at her. "Lets just enjoy your beach." I smiled and turn sitting down. She went to the water and started playing. Eventually I joined her and we had a really nice time. I picked her up in my shoulders and started to walk away from the beach. "Hey!"

"Aren't you hungry?" She paused for a second.

"Can we come back?"

"You want to miss reading time?" She giggle.

"Hell yes." Breakfast was exquisite. We stared into each other's from time to time. "The best thing about being a no one is that no one worries about you." I pushed my plate away, so the servant would take it.

"What makes you say that?"

"I like it here."

"Aren't you getting too comfortable here?"

"So? Don't tell me you weren't having fun before me." She smirk.

"Something like that." I said sarcastically. She smiled and pushed her plate too, standing up. I washed her walked away, when Marcus sat besides me.

"She seems like your getting to her."

"Probably. But I bet you, she wont get so comfortable as to kiss me."  
"You'll never know if you don't try." I nodded.

"You know, if the spell breaks, I'll become human again. Grow old and die, no more taking over your family generation."

"Your done it for thousand of years, it's time you experience love." I stood up and walk away hoping with all my heart Bella would fall for me.


	9. Nine

I woke up too early a little exited. I took a shower got dress without the cape this time and went down to the kitchen. Bella was already sat down eating. She only had her two piece bikini. Her hair was falling back in curls that weren't natural. She looked beyond beautiful. I stared. She turn a frown on her face then she smile.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." I chuckle sitting down next to her.

"You look beautiful today. Is there a reason?"

"I just woke up thinking into looking beautiful." She smile making her even more beautiful.

"You accomplish it, and more." She blush bringing a delightful color to her face. I sat next to her staring at her. The servant put a plate of food in front of me, I ate a little bit feeling self conscious.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied. I heard her chair move and walking towards me.

"Are you sure?" I look up to stare at her.

"What are you doing?" I tried really hard not to glare.

"Nothing." I stood up pushing the chair back harder than necessary.

"Your seducing me? Why?"

"Well," She blushed. "I'm trying to look pretty for you… I wouldn't call it seducing you…"

"Why?" It came out as a roar. She wince.

"I-"

"Feel sorry? As a thank you? Or the best one, for my money?" She slapped me and took off running. I went after her, being faster and stopping in front of her grabbing her by her shoulders. "Answer the question!" A tear slide down her cheek.

"You're a Jerk." She tried to get away from my grasp, but I didn't let her.

"Like I said. Why are you trying to seduce me?"

"I wasn't." Her voice broke. I glared at her.

"Sir…" I turned towards Marcus. "What are you doing?"

"She- did you put her up to this?" He looked really embarrassed.

"Let her go sir… lets talk about this."

"Not until she answer the question."

"I told you… I wanted to look good for you…"

"Why?!" She wince. Marcus came to my side and pride her off my hands. He called the servant and they too her to her room.

"Are you out of your mind?" I glared at him and walked out. He followed me.

"She was seducing me…"

"And?" He asked in disbelieve. I turned.

"Look at me! I'm a monster!"

"You are now." He glare.

"I don't trust her… she could have anyone… why suddenly-"

"Well maybe she's thankful, but that will turn into love…"

"I don't believe that.." He sigh.  
"You might of ruin, what little progress you-" One of the servant came running towards me.

"Sire!" We both turn towards the voice.

"Miss Bella just left in a taxi." Despair hit me as if I was just being slap.

"Good." They both glared at me.

"Sire." The servant continue. "Don't you think the taxi came too fast? We live in the woods…"

"I-" But the servant was right. "That means she called before breakfast… I was right she was planning something…"

"Really?" Marcus glared at me. "Or? Her old boyfriend has been spying on her, and waiting for the perfect opportunity-"

"We have this place well protected…"

"We all has been distracted by her presence here." I took off running following the car tracks I took left towards the further part of the woods… I tried to follow running faster. I found the car but it was alone… This bastard drove really fast. I took off running following only two sets of foot prints that meant he was carrying her… I started to worried about her safety and feeling guilty when I heard the monster's voice.

"OH." He moaned. I stopped short afraid that I was too late… "Your going to feel a real man. I drugged you just enough for you to be aware of the whole thing… I been waiting for this a long time and no one will save you. You are so- Aaahhh." I caught him by his neck and threw him back hard I heard him hit a tree with a tug. I turned glaring at him. He was barely conscious. He extended his hands protectively. As I walked towards him to end his miserable life.

"Please…help me." I stopped turning to look towards her. She looked scare and hurt…she was naked completely and it was cold…. I walked towards her and picked her up in my arms….

"I'm so sorry Bella, for being such a monster." She smiled weakly passing out in my arms. I got her closer to my body, ignoring her warmth. And ran to the house. I put her on my bed and cover her naked body with my sheets I stare at her then turned walking out calling Marcus.

"Make her a tea."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill a rapist."

"Sir.."

"What?"

"You have never-"

"Murder someone?" He nodded "What do you know?"

"She needs you."

"She will be fine, she's sleeping now."

"What if she wakes up and your not there?" I sigh going back to the room.

"Take care of it, before she wakes up." He nodded and got out of the house. I went to watch the girl I almost scared away…


	10. Chapter 10

I had Bella sleeping on my lap caressing her hair. She looked at peace in my eyes. Suddenly she sat up straight with a gasp, looking around. Once she saw me all that fear banish instantly.

"You save me." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk." she smiled.

"I'm use to it."

"I'll try to control my temper." She hugged me, making me nervous. I just stayed put.

"That's twice now." I smiled. And leaned into her kissing her. She gasped but kissed me back. Everything from that day became perfect. We started dating in my own house. We became really close. I was waiting one morning for her by the pond. I heard steps and smiled, but pretended I didn't.

"Well, well well." I turned with a glared. "Isn't prince charming in the flesh."

"What are you doing in my house?"

"I came to get what is mine."

"She's not your property." I almost roared.

"Actually she is. And if you don't mine, we have unfinished business." He said with a disgusting lust in his eyes.

"Over my dead body." I glared as he smirk.

"I was hoping you said that." I should of paid attention to him. But I didn't until it was too late. I heard the sound of the gun going and all I did was stared at him in shock. He smirk and walked passed me stopping to look down on me. "Let's see my friend Bella shall we?"

"No." I gasp, but I couldn't move. Bella came running towards me.

"Frederick!"

"Shhh, you need to run away," I cough. "Go."

"No." She put her head on my chest crying. "I cant lose you know."

I smiled weekly at her. "You'll be protected, I left all my money to you and Marcus…"

"I don't care about that. I love you." I gasped at her, while darkness claim me.

"I love you too Bella." Then everything went black.


End file.
